


Hush, Hush

by simsadventures



Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Breeding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Light Angst, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simsadventures/pseuds/simsadventures
Summary: You and Hvitserk has the same idea for a fest-fun, but his idea is flawed, as usual, and you decide to play with him before you forgive him.
Relationships: Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/You
Kudos: 11





	Hush, Hush

You giggled to yourself as you strode down the corridor to the Great Hall. Tonight was one of the celebratory feasts to praise Ivar for another year of prosperity for Kattegat. Everyone was overjoyed they could relax a little bit and be surrounded by their friends and families, all accompanied by great food and mead.   
Which was something you were looking forward to as well as anybody else, but there was something else that made you extra giddy that particular night. Hvitserk had been busy helping Ivar rule, especially with the farming and hunting side, and there wasn’t much time for the two of you to enjoy some intimate moments. And you were just a human and had your needs. You tried to tell Hvitserk on multiple occasions, but he would always tell you that he was tired or that his whole body hurt so much he couldn’t even think of moving again. It infuriated you because all you really wanted was for your man to be buried to the hilt inside you, but that, evidently, wasn’t a priority in his mid.   
So, you decided to take matters into your own hands. And while you masturbated regularly, that wasn’t exactly the same, and you were getting bored of your own hand. You needed Hvitserk, and you were determined to get what you wanted, even if it meant playing a dangerous game called teasing.   
The plan was quite simple, actually. All you wanted to do was to rile Hvitserk up enough for him to lose the pretence and just carry you to your rooms, devouring you like only he could.   
Stepping into the hall, you looked around to see happy faces everywhere, everybody excited they could lay rest to their worries for the night and just drink with their king, who, for once, was also in a seemingly good mood. He saw you enter and acknowledged you by nodding your way, which was more than most people in Kattegat got from him, so you gratefully nodded back with a little smile and went on to find your husband. You saw him by one of the long tables, carelessly laughing with three women who were surrounding him. That would be nothing new since you husband was an old flirt, but when you saw one of the women (who you’ve seen in town but never saw her as a threat) touching Hvitserk’s face and tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear, you gritted your teeth.

Unbeknownst to you, Ubbe and Ivar were watching your reactions with a slight smirk. They knew their brother was daft sometimes, but never thought he would die by the hand of his lovely wife. Well, they wouldn’t dare to step between him and you when you had that murderous stare on your face, so, they just both shrugged at each other and assessed the situation from afar. Hvitserk was on his own, and he didn’t even know what was about to hit him.   
You strode towards him, not caring for the voices calling your name, probably trying to get you into a conversation about the crop that should be put into the ground soon. That could have waited because there would be another thing you would be putting into the fucking ground that night. Hvitserk’s dead body right next to that whore touching him.   
The women saw you coming and even had the audacity to take a few steps closer to Hvitserk, probably thinking they could shield him from you. You had to laugh in your brain. You might have been married, and you didn’t show your wild side often, but you were a Viking woman, and these blond idiots would soon learn their place.   
Coughing to get your husband’s attention didn’t work as he was too indulged in the conversation, which seemed to have been gradually getting more and more steamy, as you heard the words “four people in a bed”, “using a mouth to a good use,” and others. There were two sides of you fighting: one, that was beginning to be quite heartbroken that your husband wouldn’t sleep with you but would be planning a foursome with total strangers, and the second one which was currently winning and which was ready to shed some blood.   
Next step was tapping his shoulder, and he only murmured some excuse as to why he couldn’t speak to you, and the women smirked. Oh, and that was a mistake.   
“I’m so sorry, your majesty, I wouldn’t want to interrupt such an important meeting you’re having. Enjoy your night,” you hissed and turned around to walk away from Hvitserk and his company.

It was only then that Hvitserk realised who it was that wanted to speak to him, and the pit in his stomach grew. His plan for the night was to make you slightly jealous because fucking was always that much better when you felt like there was something to prove. He would never cheat on you, and while he sometimes talked about bringing another woman to your shared bed, he would never have actually got on with his plan. But when he started talking to the women, he didn’t notice the moment you walked into the room, so he couldn’t watch for your reaction. And now you were beyond pissed and sad, he could tell that much from the little you told him, and walking away from him.  
He wanted to step away from the blondes, but one of the hands stopped him from doing so.   
“Stay with us, prince. We can entertain you much better than that plain weirdo can,” she said, and Hvitserk actually growled like an angry bear. He didn’t mind a flirt or two, but nobody would disrespect you in front of him. Nobody.   
“Say that again, and I will see to it that you lose your fucking head, am I clear? That woman is better than anyone in this room, and I’m lucky to call her my wife. Now, I will go and talk to her, and if any of you try and stop me, it will be the last thing you’ll do,” Hvitserk hissed but didn’t wait for some pathetic excuse as he rushed across the room to catch up with you.   
“Leave me alone, Hvitserk. Go and invite them to your bed, because I sure as hell won’t be there,” you said, but he noticed that the fervour was gone and now you were just heartbroken. He didn’t want this, didn’t mean for this to happen, and he cursed himself and his stupid ideas to spice up your love life.   
“My love, my sun, please, wait. Let me explain everything to you, it is not what it seems, I promise,” he pleaded and grabbed your shoulder to stop you from moving any further. You looked up at him, eyes filled with tears, but still, he saw some hope and the trust he had built in the years. It was slipping away, but there was still time to save it.

“Talk,” you said simply, trying to hold on to your sanity.   
“I would never hurt you on purpose, my love. I only thought that I could get you a little jealous because you are the most fierce and beautiful when you are a little bit angry and possessive, but you came sooner, and I didn’t notice you, and I messed it all up. I’m so sorry, my love, I’m the world’s stupidest husband, but I do love you, even though I won’t be able to share a bed with you for some time because of my actions,” he muttered the last part, and you shook your head, watching your stupid husband.   
You considered what he said and looked for any signs on his face that he was lying to you, but all you saw was sincerity and love, and sadness that he caused to himself by hurting you. He was an idiot, but he was your idiot, and the more you thought of it, the more it sounded he tried to do the same thing you planned on doing to him. And that’s when it hit you: you would punish him very differently than he thought.   
Pulling him in for a fierce kiss, you wanted the whole Great Hall seeing that this idiot belonged to you and that you and only you had the right to kiss him and touch him and tuck his loose hair. Hvitserk was a little surprised, but he could never say no to you, so he hugged you tightly and kissed you back, thanking the gods that they let you forgive his stupidity.   
“If I ever see you speaking with those whores again, I will cut your dick off, understood? And, let somebody touch you again, and the same fate awaits you,” you sneered, and Hvitserk nodded vigorously, kissing your pouty lips.   
“Now, let’s sit and eat while there is something to delve into,” you smirked as you led him towards the table.

Ivar and Ubbe shared a knowing smile, seeing all too clear that Hvitserk wasn’t forgiven at all, and that while their trusting brother might have thought so, they both knew from your facial expression that there was something else on your mind. But they also knew it probably would be something sexual, and so they no longer wanted to be the on-lookers. Your steps led towards where both brothers were sitting, and they sighed because they knew that if they liked it or not, you would make them an audience of whatever punishment you planned for their brother.  
The table was still overflowing with food and mead as you sat down and started chatting with Ivar. It was a very general conversation to which Hvitserk was pulled as well, and when you saw he was immersed in talking to his brothers, you slowly crept closer to him and let your cheek brush against his effortlessly, playing it as if you were reaching for the loaf of bread by Hvitserk’s hand. He didn’t make anything of it as he continued to talk to Ivar about some new shape of a shield, and when you heard that it was Ivar’s turn to speak, you knew it was your moment.   
You turned your head so that your lips were against Hvitserk’s ear, and started with your evil plan.   
“Fuck, Hvitserk, I can just imagine you taking me in front of these people, in the middle of the room as I scream your name and cream all over your dick. Does the image make you hard, my love?” You whispered innocently, and to seek the answer for your question, you let your hand wander down his tunic and on top of his breeches. Sure enough, his deprived member was already filling and pushing against the tight material, making you smirk to yourself.

Hvitserk choked out a groan, but you just kissed the shell of his ear and continued.   
“Oh, Gods, the image makes me all wet and ready, my love. I can just feel you filling me, my walls stretching around you as if it was the first time, and I would be chanting your name for the whole Kattegat to know who owns this pussy. Would you like that?”   
“Fuck, yes,” he hissed, and Ivar raised his brow, watching the interaction between the two of you, but wasn’t brave enough to ask what was going on. Because the blown pupils of his brother spoke on its own, and Ivar concentrated his attention on his other brother rather than watching as Hvitserk creams his pants.   
“Yeah? And you could fill me with your seed, over and over again, till it would be dripping from my cunt, and you would push it back with your fingers just the way you like it. And maybe this time, I would finally become round with your child, carrying your heir proudly around. That something you can imagine?” You were full-on smiling now because your own dirty talk was riling you up as well. What was supposed to be just punishment was becoming more and more pleasurable for you. But you wanted to keep on track and get back your husband for his own folly.

“Please, yes! Y/N, c’mon, let’s get out of here so I can give you a child. I need you,” he growled and tried to stand up, but you pushed him back to a seated position.   
“And I need you to stop flirting with other women to rile me up, my dearest. Now, we’re even, and we can enjoy this lovely celebration, for which I thank you, Ivar,” you directed your attention back to the table and had to stifle a laugh as you saw the look of utter bewilderment on your husband’s face. Ivar nodded again, amused that you had his brother so wound up, but didn’t comment on it any further.   
“You can’t be serious, my sun, please,” Hvitserk tried to give you the puppy eyes, but you wouldn’t relent. Oh no, you would keep him in this state for a few more moments, but it was to your own benefit to end the night tangled in the sheets as well. Because as much as Hvitserk wanted to give you a child, you wanted to carry it for him. And something told you that tonight was a good night for that. You just needed to tease him a little longer before he was forgiven in the confines of your shared room.


End file.
